Pesawat Kertas
by demonnicfox
Summary: (ㅡmungkin) Ini adalah sebuah cara tercepat bagi Natalya untuk mengatakan itu kepada Alfred. [Valentine 2015!] Setting : Hetalia Gakuen


**Don't like don't read!**

**Characters isn't owned by myself!**

* * *

"GOOD MORNING!" Natalya menghela nafas. Pasti dia tidak akan pernah dapat menikmati ketenangan di kelasnya yang dihuni oleh murid-murid berisik dari berbagai negara tertentu. Istimewa memang. Tapi tidak ada yang spesial bagi Natalya jika tetap saja dia harus terpisah dengan kakak tercinta, Ivan Braginski. Salah satu pengganggu ketenangannya di kelas ini; Alfred F. Jones, dari Amerika. Pegangannya pada pena mengerat. Ujung alat tulis itu sama sekali dipertemukan ke arah kertas hasil sobekan dari buku tulis bergaris itu, sedikit pun. Satu titik pun tidak.

"Jadi Natalya sudah dibuat stress oleh selembar kertas pagi-pagi ini?" sekali lagi Natalya harus menghela nafas, dan menatap tajam Alfred yang tanpa sadar ternyata sudah sampai di dekat mejanya.

"Yang ada kehadiranmu lah yang membuatku stress," jawab Natalya tajam, sambil menunjuk wajah Alfred dengan bagian belakang pena. "Konsentrasiku untuk sesuatu yang kutulis di kertas i—"

"Oh! Kamu lupa, Nat? Hero siap membantumu kapan pun kau mau!" tanpa disadari juga Alfred sudah memajukan wajahnya sehingga hanya tersisa beberapa cm jarak, dan Natalya hanya bisa diam dalam kegeraman. Memundurkan wajah, yang ada wajah Alfred semakin maju. "Pergi, bodoh," dimulai dari tatapan tajam sampai menodongkan pisau, kelihatannya sia-sia untuk mengusir Alfred. Yang ada si kacamata hanya terkekeh menanggapinya, layaknya Natalya adalah seorang pelawak.

"Hari ini hari apa, Nat?" pertanyaan bodoh apa itu.

"Pergi dan cari tahu sendiri," jawab Natalya singkat.

"Oh! Tapi aku tidak akan pergi sebelum kau menjawab, Nat! Karena sekarang aku sedang mencari tahu," SKAK! Haruskah Natalya selalu mengalami ini jika berhadapan dengan si Amerika? Dia bahkan sempat berpikir bahwa semua orang Amerika serupa seperti Alfred.

"Sabtu," pasrah. Natalya memberikan jawaban. Yang dia mau hanya pemuda itu segera menyingkir dari hadapannya. Sementara senyuman Alfred mengembang.

"Tanggal dan bulan berapa, Nat?" Natalya menggeram. Sebodoh itu, atau sesengaja itu? Satu lagi, haruskah Natalya menjawab pertanyaan bodoh? Meskipun mungkin bila Ivan yang melontarkan itu dia akan menjawabnya.

"Tidak bisakah kau melihatnya sendiri di kalender yang jelas-jelas tertempel di dinding kelas?" Alfred menggeleng, dengan cengiran yang sengaja dia buat.

"Ayolah Nat~ kalau kau tidak jawab aku tidak akan pergi dari sini. Hahaha," layaknya seorang bajak laut yang mendapatkan harta hasil merampok, Alfred tertawa, seakan-akan ini adalah hiburan baginya. Sedangkan Natalya pasti menganggapnya bahwa dia tengah berada di dalam sebuah cobaan. Ada benarnya juga. Natalya hanya terlalu malas untuk menjawabnya.

"14 Februari," berusaha sesingkat-singkatnya Natalya menjawab pertanyaan itu. Senyuman Alfred merekah begitu saja, puas. Puas pertanyaan bodohnya dijawab oleh si gadis Belarus. Natalya kembali menatap tajam dan sinis ke arah Alfred, "Sekarang, tepatkan janjimu."

Alfred mengerjap beberapa kali, seakan-akan dia lupa, "_Lho_, janji?" Mata Natalya menyipit, semakin kesal. Tidak hanya Alfred yang bodoh di matanya kali ini, tapi dirinya pun kini tampak bodoh saat berhadapan dengan Alfred.

"Oh iya! Aku saja hampir lupa, _lho_!" hampir. Itu lebih terlihat sebagai sebuah kesengajaan bagi Natalya. "_Yah_, padahal aku masih ingin memberikan satu pertanyaan lagi, _lho_! Tapi ya sudahlah~ kau sudah marah saja. Bye, Nat! Burgerku sudah dingin, _nih_!"

'BILA BEGITU TIDAK PERLU MENGHAMPIRIKU DAN NIKMATI SAJA BURGERMU,' ingin sekali Natalya meneriaki kalimat itu, tapi cukup katakana percuma saja. _Toh_, Alfred juga langsung pergi begitu saja dari hadapannya sekarang. Hampir saja dia menghancurkan penanya saking kesal. Kini dia kembali menatap ke arah kertas bergaris itu.

Sementara Alfred kini langsung mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduknya yang hanya beberapa meja lebih depan dari tempat duduk Natalya. Kertas yang menjadi pembungkus burgernya kini dia buka, dan mulai menyantapnya. Anggap saja Alfred belum sarapan tadi pagi. Padahal sebenarnya dia sudah menyantap _sandwich_ sebagai sarapan sebenarnya. Hanya saja sebuah pertanyaan khusus melesat untuknya, mengapa dia tidak kunjung obesitas? Tidak terhitung berapa kali Alfred sudah menikmati _junk food_.

Untuk yang kedua kali Alfred menggigit burger-nya, sebuah beda berujung lancip sempat mengenai kepala belakangnya. Bukan benda lancip yang itu, seperti gunting dan kawan-kawannya. Itu membuat Alfred menghentikan ritual mengunyah makanannya, memutuskan untuk agak membalikkan badan dan melihat benda apa itu yang kini sudah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai kelasnya.

Kertas? Bukan bukan. Pesawat kertas. Keningnya sedikit mengerut. Langsung saja Alfred meraih pesawat kertas itu, meraihnya. Sesaat dia perhatikan pesawat kertas itu baik-baik, kemudian membukanya, menampilkan sebuah tulisan yang lebih tepat disebut ucapan yang ditulis dengan sangat _simple_. Hanya berisi ucapan itu saja, tidak lebih.

Dengan penuh antusias, Alfred menoleh kebelakang, kebetulan untuk pagi ini orang yang seharusnya tepat duduk di belakangnya belum hadir, sehingga dia bisa melihat jelas orang yang dia tuju, meskipun wajahnya tertutupi begitu saja oleh sebuah buku besar.

"Nat! Jangan ditutupin begitu, dong!"

* * *

**END.**

* * *

_**A/N**_** : **Bisa saya akui, ini pair yang baru-baru ini saya suka, AmeBela. Mungkin untuk dialog America disini agak saya pakai bahasa realitas saya sehari-hari di sekolah. Maaf bila ada kesalahan IC-nya, saya baru di fandom ini. Satu lagi, fic ini salah satu, erm mungkin ide fic pertama yang terlintas di benak untuk _Valentine_. Tema singkat, pesawat kertas! Sama seperti judul. Sekian. Mind to **RnR**, uh?


End file.
